1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation assemblies, more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly with bidirectional airflows.
2. Description of Related Art
Most high-grade network devices, such as set-top boxes, routers and servers, are generally mounted on a shelf. Shelves with different structures also require heat dissipation assemblies of the network devices to be different. In order to satisfy configurations of different shelves, a heat dissipation assembly secured in the network device is generally required to provide bidirectional airflow of a fan. For example, one direction of an airflow of the fan flows from an inside of the network device to an outside of the network device, and another direction of an airflow flows from the outside of the network device to the inside of the network device. In order to meet the above requirements, two different fan modules and corresponding different air flues are designed, which unfortunately leads to high cost, due to complexity of constructions of the network device. Furthermore, configuration and upgrade of the network device are limited due to the different fan modules and the different air flues.